


Over Breakfast

by moffwithhishead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Post Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re sitting at the breakfast table in the bunker drinking coffee and reading the newspaper for cases while they wait for Sam to wake up when Dean turns the page of his paper and says, “Hey Cas?”</p><p>Castiel hums his acknowledgement, “Hmm?” The hunter only hesitates for a moment before blurting out, “You ever think about gettin’ married?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Breakfast

They’re sitting at the breakfast table in the bunker drinking coffee and reading the newspaper for cases while they wait for Sam to wake up when Dean turns the page of his paper and says, “Hey Cas?”

Castiel hums his acknowledgement, “Hmm?” The hunter only hesitates for a moment before blurting out, “You ever think about gettin’ married?”

Honestly, he’s been thinking about this for a while now. He loves Cas, Cas loves him, they’ve been together for a while, they’ve both done the whole ‘sleep with other people’ thing, blah blah - bottom line? For the first time in a really, really long time (if not ever) Dean has something that he doesn’t want to lose. This thing with Cas, their relationship or whatever you want to call it, isn’t something insignificant - not to sound too chick-flicky but damn, if there’s such a thing as The One, Dean’s pretty sure Cas is his. They’ve literally gone through hell and back together and Dean’s old enough now to know that there is no one else he’d rather grow old with than the grumpy ex-angel sitting across from him. 

But the problem is that Cas… isn’t, y’know… traditional, by any stretch of the word. Neither is Dean, to be completely fair, but the handful of times he’s tried to do something romantic for the other man he’s gotten a quizzical stare, the patented head-tilt, and a monotone, “ _Why_?” So Dean’s spent the last three weeks trying to figure out a way to ask him that would appease them both. 

He’s come up with nothing. Diddly squat. Zip. Zero. Nada. Big fat nothin’.

So why did he bring this up at 7:45 in the morning on a Thursday when neither of them have eaten or brushed their teeth yet and Cas is wearing boxers that quite possibly have not been washed in three weeks? Excellent question.

Castiel sets down his paper and narrows his eyes a little, “What?”

 _Well_ , Dean mentally shrugs,  _That’s something besides “Why?”_  He smiles a little and sets his paper down as well, “Have you… ever thought… about getting married?” Dean speaks slowly, over-enunciating just to annoy Cas (because he can and the face he makes when Dean’s annoying is too cute), and grins when the other man’s eyebrows go up.

"Uh," the usually eloquent ex-angel starts off and recovers after a moment, "Well…" Cas actually blushes as he clears his throat and nods a little, "Yes. I have thought about marriage."

"Good things, I hope?" Dean deadpans as he takes a sip of his coffee. Castiel rolls his eyes and smiles a little, "Yes, Dean. Very good things."

They sit in silence for a couple minutes as Dean goes back to flipping through his paper, smiling to himself when he notices that Cas hasn’t gone back to looking for cases yet, “Something wrong, baby?”

It seems to snap Cas out of it and he shakes his head, “No, I just… I didn’t know that you thought about marriage. I just assumed you wouldn’t…” Dean looks up at Cas and arches a brow behind his reading glasses (shut up, they make him look hot and Bruce Wayne has them too so fuck you Sam), “That I wouldn’t what?”

"Wouldn’t… want to marry me…" Castiel admits a little meekly and if it wasn’t such a sad admission, Dean would think he was fucking adorable. Instead he set down his paper again and grabs Cas’ hand, covering it with both of his hands and looking his best friend in the eye, "Castiel Winchester, I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with your grumpy ass. Because, pulling me out of Hell withstanding, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and you are one of the best men I’ve ever met, and I would be  _honored_  to be your husband.”

Castiel stares at him with wide eyes for a moment before his face starts to break into a grin and he licks his lips before tilting his head to the side, “… _Why?_ ”

Dean can’t help but bark a laugh as he pulls Cas in for a kiss, murmuring against his lips, “You are such a little shit…” His hand comes up to rest on the back of Castiel’s hair and he sighs happily into the kiss before pulling back, their foreheads resting together, “Is that a yes…?”

"Yes," Castiel laughs with his eyes closed, a giant grin on his face, "Of course you idiot, of  _course_ it’s a yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [read it on tumblr](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/post/59423870034/theyre-sitting-at-the-breakfast-table-in-the)


End file.
